Black Panther II
This is Valeyard6282's ideas for Black Panther II which exists within the MCU. As always, I use my own timeline here. This places this movie in 2018. © Valeyard6282 2018. ---- Synopsis King T'Challa of Wakanda- The Black Panther- faces the consequences of opening Wakanda to the rest of the world. A poacher named Kraven leads a band of mercenaries into Wakanda. Meanwhile, a lost connection back to Killmonger forms riots and unleashes havoc in California, pulling T'Challa in two directions. Plot West Coast We see the shot of the Oakland basketball hoop. A ship zips by fast overhead. We see the ship, the Royal Talon Fighter- T'Challa's personal transport ship- flying over Oakland, California. The old apartment building has been renovated into a stylized skyscraper. The skyscraper starts with a large, blocky tower with concrete trimming the glass. Atop the large base, is a narrow stylized tower with a cylinder-shaped protrusion with windows on the top. It looks like the Baxter Building from the Hulk video games. Large buildings and smaller towers ring the streets around it. This is the Wakandan Outreach Center. The Royal Talon Fighter lands on a landing pad on the top of the main tower. The fighter's futuristic gangplank opens up and T'Challa steps out, flanked by Okoye and another Dora Milaje- T'Challa's royal guards, Okoye being the general. T'Challa is wearing a dark red robe with black trim, his clawed habit necklace underneath. T'Challa is holding a silver briefcase. Okoye is wearing her Dora Milaje armor with gold plating while the other Dora Milaje has silver plating. T'Challa and his guard walk down a ramp and towards the cylinder protrusion tower. The protrusion is concrete and has silver double elevator-style sliding doors at the base. T'Challa, Okoye, and the other Dora Milaje stop at the doors. Waiting for them is Bobbi Morse- who is an ex-SHIELD agent. She is wearing a black t-shirt and a white leather jacket with black jeans. She bows. "King T'Challa." T'Challa nods as Bobbi rises. She uses a retractable key card to swipe open the double doors. They slide open, revealing a massive round chamber with a silver and gold floor. They all walk in. T'Challa looks up. The tower has three stories and has high ceilings. Inside is a lounge with a large rectangular table, some lab setups, and a small bar. Sitting at the table talking are Clint Barton and Bucky Barnes. Bucky is wearing dark blue tunic with black highlights. He is clean shaven and has his hair slightly past medium length, tied back. Clint is wearing a black t-shirt, tucked into dark grey jeans. His hair is in an undercut and he has a short beard. At another table is Lance Hunter. He has stubble and short brown hair. He is wearing a purple-brown jacket with a yellow t-shirt underneath. Bucky and Clint smile at sight of T'Challa and get up. Bucky and Clint bow. "Your highness," Bucky says with a smile. T'Challa chuckles and hugs Bucky and Clint. "It has been too long my friends. However, it seems long enough for the Outreach Center." Clint nods. "Yeah. Buck never gave up in making this place what it is right now." T'Challa nods and smiles. "Speaking of Barnes." T'Challa walks over to the table and he sets the briefcase down onto it. He opens up the case and inside is T'Challa's original habit he wore in the Civil War. He presents it to Bucky. "For making this...new Wakanda...a possibility I gift my first habit to you. The West Coast needs a protector Bucky. I want it to be you." Clint chuckles. "Knife to the heart man. Na, just kiddin'." Bucky picks up the habit and the helmet. "I don't know what to say T'Challa. I'm beyond honored." "Your welcome Bucky," T'Challa replies. Bucky looks at the mask for a few seconds. "T'Challa?" "Yes." "Why do I deserve to wear this? Isn't the Black Panther a sacred title only belonging to King?" T'Challa nods. "You are correct." Bucky looks confused. "Why do I get it then?" T'Challa smirks. "Because Mr. Barnes, you are not the Black Panther. You are the White Wolf." Lance walks up to them. "Sorry to interrupt King T'Challa, but that's not white," Lance states with his British accent while pointing at the habit. T'Challa laughs. "Very observant. I'm impressed!" Everyone laughs. Lance stops laughing. "God I would kill for one of those." T'Challa smiles. "Wouldn't we all?" Bucky turns to T'Challa. "White Wolf. That's what the kids in Wakanda called me. White Wolf." T'Challa nods. "They call you that because you are a loner like a wolf. And well...you are white." Bucky laughs. T'Challa does too. "I thought it could be a new honorary title. The defender and director of the Outreach Center would be the White Wolf. It was Shuri's idea." Bucky laughs. "Of course it was." Another couple Dora Milaje walk out, pushing a cart. They come in. "Bobbi, Lance, Clint. Don't think I forgot about you now." T'Challa pulls three silver briefcases off the cart and hands one to each person. "Open them," T'Challa says. Lance opens his. Inside is a pistol. It is made of Vibranium and has a standard pistol grip, but instead of a barrel there is just a rectangular going up vertically with two holes in it vertically, like the hole of a barrel, but there is two. He clicks a button on the side, and the rectangle extends. there are two tube with coils on them that are barrels, bound together with metal. Lance smiles. "Fantastic. What is it exactly?" "It is a blaster. It uses battery magazines and then uses them to fire beams of energy." Lance looks in the case and there are no magazines. "Uh...T'Challa?" T'Challa's eyebrows raise. "Oh! Sorry." T'Challa walks over to the car and grabs a big box full of magazines. He sets it on the table. Bobbi opens her case. Inside, there are two Vibrainium batons with spear points. Bobbi picks them up. T'Challa gestures to them. "They are miniature versions of Dora Milaje spears. There is a button on the side, that will cause the bottoms to extend into an electrical shock. Bobbi is smiling. "These...these...they are amazing. Thank you T'Challa." "No problem." Clint opens his. Inside is folded Vibranium bars. Clint picks it up and it extends and opens up into a Vibranium bow. When Clint sees what it is he throws it down onto the table. "No. I'm sorry T'Challa, but I'm not using that. The last time I was Hawkeye I was a war criminal and it got my family killed. So sorry, but no." The Overthrow of M'Baku We see a shot of the snowy mountains of the Jabari Tribe, ruled by M'Baku. We see M'Baku's grand open-air throne room, colossal bones hanging from above, surrounding M'Baku's throne. M'Baku is wearing a white gorilla fur over a thick leather tunic. Next to him are his royal guard- garbed in fur robes from the waist down, holding spears. We hear loud echoing footsteps ring out throughout the grand hall. We see a shot of feet garbed in sandals walking on the floor of the throne room. The man stops in front of M'Baku's throne. He is wearing sandals, a grey cloth tunic, and over it- a thick, heavy white gorilla fur robe with its hood (the mouth and jaw of the white gorilla) drawn over the man's head. He pulls back the hood. He is older and has dark skin and has short white hair and has white warpaint painted vertically under each eye. Unlike M'Baku, he is clean shaven. M'Baku looks up. "Who are you to approach M'Baku of the Jabari Tribe?" The man has no facial response. "You be careful now boy. And you get out." M'Baku stands up. "Excuse me?" The man chuckles. "You are no king." M'Baku nods. "Correct. That title belong to King T'Challa." The intruder bites his lip and pushes M'Baku hard back into the throne, and then sweeps the legs out of one of the guards. The other one bashes the spear horizontally into the intruder, who locks it in place and then bashes the end back into the guard's neck, causing him to release the spear and collapse. The intruder spins around and stabs at M'Baku- who is getting back up. M'Baku catches the spear and slings it upward, slicing a gash through the intruder's chest. M'Baku- now holding the spear- M'Baku stabbing forward as the old man charges with a roar of fury. The man dodges the stab, and grabs the shaft of the spear, knocking it down the throne room. The man picks up M'Baku around the waist, slamming him down into the ground and pummeling M'Baku's face. M'Baku's nose cracks and blood soaks his face. Skin is cracking open under his right eye and his lip cracks. One of the guards runs up behind the old man to attempt to stab him. The man swings his arm up and catches the spear before it impales him, however; he is then drug across the floor, off of M'Baku. The guard is roaring with anger. The other guard rams into the intruder and both guards have their spear shafts crossed over the old man's neck. The old man chuckles and thrusts his hands out as red arcane energy releases a shockwave that pushes the guards and their weapons away, one guard sliding to the end of the great hall, and the other being thrown off the balcony into the snowy mountains. The old man falls to his knees, breathing heavy. The release of the arcane energy drained him. He forces himself up, and grabs the bloody M'Baku by the collar and drags him up to the railing of the balcony. The man rests M'Baku's body against it, half of M'Baku over the edge. The old man's eyes water. "It pains me. To kill my own son." We see a shot of M'Baku's bruised and bloody face, tears rolling through the blood. "What?" M'Baku sputters. Tears stream down the old man's face. "The Panthers are not above us. They are not above Hanuman! I am sorry son. Your time has arrived. Goodbye my child." M'Baku's father pushes M'Baku over the edge. M'Baku's father cries over killing his own son. He walks over to the throne and sits down in it, the camera focusing on his weeping face. The Rising We see a shot of the Oakland street leading up to the Outreach Center. There is a mob walking toward, holding and raising signs and banners. They are all promoting the "heroic" actions of revolutionary Erik Stevens, also known as Erik Killmonger- a Wakandan-American black-ops solider who overthrew T'Challa and was King of Wakanda for a time until he was fatally wounded by T'Challa and then proceeded to take his own life. Killmonger believed Wakanda to by hypocritical as they never helped the world who needed help- Wakanda having the technology to accomplish virtually anything. He planned to arm civilians with Wakandan technology and weapons to overthrow all of the world's failed government's and start all over. The crowd of protesters marches through Oakland, throwing things, waving their signs, and yelling about their cause. We see a shot of T'Challa, Bucky, and Bobbi go up to the top floor of the protrusion tower. T'Challa walks towards the massive window going around the entire floor. The shot of him looking down mimics the shot from Civil War where T'Challa looks down from the United Nations Headquarters in Vienna and sees the van with a bomb. Instead, T'Challa looks down and sees the mob advance in front of the Outreach Center- which is in the place of a run-down apartment building where Killmonger and his father N'Jobu lived. T'Challa sees a member of the crowd- hidden by other members- throwing down a Molotov cocktail. It explodes against a building, engulfing it in flames. We see a cop in a dark blue tie, shirt, jacket, pants, and hat push past the crowd. He is wearing typical Oakland police attire. He is escorting a man in a black trench coat through the crowd- the man throwing the bomb. T'Challa sees the barrel of a rifle poke out of the bomber's coat. "No!" T'Challa turns and runs up the stairs to a small platform. He grabs a fire axe off the wall and breaks the reinforcement that shuts the emergency exit. He throws open the rooftop hatch and sprints across the round roof. He jumps. He falls through the sky, wearing his red robes. With purple energy accompanying it, the habit necklace releases the Black Panther habit. The black habit encloses around his body right before he reaches the bottom of the main tower. He does a front flip mid-fall and slams his claws into the side of the base tower and he falls down the side, clawing gashes down the concrete. He reaches the bottom and sprints into the middle of the street- in full Black Panther habit- only to stop in his tracks to see the shooter walk out of the crowd towards T'Challa. He throws off the coat, revealing an AK-47. The man sprays the AK-47 in front of him, bullets peppering the asphalt of the road as well as bouncing off of T'Challa's bulletproof habit. T'Challa dematerializes his helmet, revealing his head. He aims down his sight after pulling the assault rifle upwards, and he fires a burst at T'Challa's face. Right before the bullets hit his face, T'Challa materializes the helmet back and the bullets shatter against the Vibranium. T'Challa prepares to charge the shooter. The shooter holds his rifle with one hand and pulls another Molotov cocktail from his belt. He has a cheap disposable lighter pinned to his belt. With one finger, he pushes down the igniter and a small flame forms. He lights the rag sticking out of the bottle of the cocktail. He holds onto it as it burns. He gestures towards the crowd, telling T'Challa non-verbally that he will throw it into the crowd. Some members of the crowd are frozen in shock and fear, and a few back away, but the man- one handed- shoots the AK-47 into the air just above the crowd to keep people still. The rag is almost all the burned away and the flames are almost licking the bottle. "No," T'Challa mutters. The shooter smiles and rolls the flaming bottle behind him. The crowd screams and the people jump for cover as a fire bomb engulfs most of the crowd. We see people run around, burning and screaming. T'Challa roars in fury and charges towards the shooter. He tackles him to the ground, and the shooter empties the current magazine of the AK-47 into T'Challa's chest, the bullets doing no damage. T'Challa's claws spring forth from his Vibranium clad fingers. He attempts to stab them into the shooter's chest, but the shooter uses his free hand to hold T'Challa back. T'Challa rolls his hand over and slices claw marks into the shooter's cheek. The man screams in agony. T'Challa knocks the AK-47 aside and stabs his claws into the shooter's belly, pulling him up, holding his other clawed hand back, ready to swipe it into the bomber's face. We see a magnified view of an eye in a sniper scope. The shot mimics Frank Castle's sniper scene from Daredevil. We see who is looking through the sniper rifle. It is Clint. He has his crosshairs over the bomber's head. We see a close up of his finger on the trigger. He pulls it back. The scene cuts to us seeing T'Challa swinging his claws forward. We don't see the shooter. We hear a gunshot and blood splatters on T'Challa's habit. People come out of their hiding places as the shooter is dead, some walking closer to observe what happened. T'Challa dematerializes his helmet. T'Challa leans down at the shooter as we hear beeping. He pulls the shooter's shirt up and wrapped around his waist is a bomb belt. "GET DOWN!" T'Challa screams as he materializes his helmet. The bomb goes off and a blast of fire engulfs the shooter's body and blows back civilians, killing some and it knocks T'Challa through the air, his body crashing through the glass revolving doors of the Outreach Center. Areas on his suit glow purple like purple runes- result of the bombardment of kinetic energy. T'Challa runs out of the Outreach Center and sees blown-away asphalt and burning corpses. There are smoldering Killmonger protest signs on the ground. His mask dematerializes. His face shows horror. The remainder of the alive crowd sprints away in various directions. The camera pans towards the crowd as they run away. One man is left standing in the center of the chaos. He is the cop. He walks forward. We see the police officer from behind. The shot of him walking from behind mimics Frank Castle's first appearance from Daredevil. He throws off his cap. With one hand, he pulls off the suit jacket, dropping it to the ground. The from behind shot is cut off and a standard shot if resumed. The cop draws a small grenade launcher off his belt and fires it at T'Challa. T'Challa's helmet materializes as the grenade explodes with flames and shrapnel against the Vibrainium. T'Challa roars and runs on all fours towards the cop like an actual panther. He leaps up and roars as he slams his glowing purple fist into the asphalt and a wave of purple energy cascades towards the bomber. When it hits him it pushes him through the air like he got hit by a train. The grenade launcher was knocked down the street. T'Challa stands up and dematerializes his helmet. The cop growls as T'Challa gets closer. The camera focuses on the cop's hand as a switchblade blade shoots out of the hilt. The cop stands up and slashes the switchblade at T'Challa's unprotected face, but he materializes the helmet as the blade, hits the blade sparking and breaking apart. T'Challa slashes the cop's chest with his claws, slicing open the cop's shirt, revealing a blue-red bomb vest with a single wire connecting the bombs to a clicker detonator. The cop pulls out the detonator and attempts to click the trigger, however; T'Challa slashes the wire with his claws, severing it. The cop pulls the trigger, but only clicks occur as the detonator is no longer attached to the bomb. T'Challa retracts his claws and slugs the cop's face and sweeps his legs out from under him. The cop tumbles onto the asphalt. T'Challa gets on top of him and pulls the vest off, gently tossing it away. T'Challa extends his fingers as we see a close up shot of T'Challa's fingers and head lean over the cop's head. T'Challa's Vibranium claws slowly extend closer and closer to the cop's face. T'Challa slashes his claws downward over the cop's face leaving bloody gashes. The cop screams in pain. We see the Dora Milaje charge through the street, Okoye leading them, as red a blue lights flash as police cars sweep into the street followed by large armored SWAT trucks. Oakland police officers get out of the cars and point pistols at T'Challa, the Dora Milaje, and the rogue cop. The SWAT soldiers point assault rifles. T'Challa gets off of the cop and holds his hands up, his claws retracting as his habit melts away with purple energy. T'Challa is again wearing his red robes. The Dora Milaje retract their spears into their Kimoyo Beads. We see red and blue lights flashing over T'Challa's face. A police officer binds the bomber. Another binds Okoye and the other Dora Milaje. One comes behind T'Challa and bends his arms behind his back, and handcuffing him. T'Challa glances backwards at the hand of the cop. His hand is shaking. He turns and looks at another. A trail of sweat trickles down the back of his neck. "Okoye. Lungela. Umgibe," T'Challa says to her in Wakandan. It translates to 'Okoye. Get ready. It is a trap.' The cop behind T'Challa pats his shoulder. "What did you say?" We see T'Challa's face. "NOW!" We see purple energy flow over T'Challa's bound hands as the black habit forms over his skin. His claws fly out and shred the cuffs. The scene cuts to one of Okoye's beads glow orange and then her Vibranium spear materializes out of it, shattering her cuffs and knocking a cop back. We cut back to T'Challa. T'Challa whips his arm back, and claws the cop who cries in agony. T'Challa sweeps the officer's legs out from under him. We see the bomber be escorted by SWAT soldiers into a large, armored Tesla semi truck. SWAT soldiers open fire with their assault rifles. T'Challa soaks up the fire, allowing the Dora Milaje to fight the cops. We see Okoye whip her spear upward over a cop, before turning around and stabbing another while screaming "WAKANDA FOREVER!" T'Challa ducks behind a police car and sees three SWAT soldiers using another car as cover and support for firing. We see T'Challa slide under their police car and kick the legs out from the middle soldier, before standing up and slashing the left one and then switching kicking the other. He continues running and he starts using his com. "CLINT! Start picking them off!" We hear a gunshot and we see a soldier drop. We see Clint eject a shell and he smirks. "With pleasure." We see Lance and Bobbi rush out of the Outreach Center. Lance is covering Bobbi by shooting blue lasers at soldiers and cops. Bobbi rushes towards one, leaps upward and lands her target's neck between her legs before twisting around and stabbing her baton spears into the cop. The camera pans over to Okoye slinging her spear across the chests of cops and then using the end to electrocute another. We see the bomber holding a rifle. He aims it at Okoye's head. He fires. T'Challa tackles Okoye, pushing her behind a police car. The bullet shatters against T'Challa's suit and he leans over Okoye and his mask dematerializes. "Close one," He says. He materializes his mask and rushes into view of the SWAT soldiers and the bomber. T'Challa's habit is glowing purple at this point. T'Challa sweeps the ground and a wave of purple kinetic energy overturns the police cars, crushing the SWAT soldiers and knocking back the bomber. Other soldiers begin returning fire, however; T'Challa dives behind an adjacent car to Okoye's. "Okoye! Bead!" Okoye rips a bead off of her link of them and tosses it to T'Challa, the bead's engraving glowing a dark blue color. Once it is thrown it begins to expand into a round shield. T'Challa catches it. It has the same design as John Walker's US Agent shield- it is shaped like Captain America's, with black, red, and white rings with a black center. He stands up and throws it Captain America-style at the soldiers, who are hit hard by the projectile. They are knocked down. T'Challa rushes out and pounces over the overturned cars landing on the ground and falling into a roll. He grabs his shield and throws it at the bomber. The shield returns to him and melts away back into a small bead. Cast *T'Challa- Chadwick Boseman *Shuri- Letita Wright *Kraven- Manu Bennett *Nakia-Lupita Nyong'o *Romonda- Angela Bassett *Okoye- Danai Gurira *M'Baku- Winston Duke *Mandla- John Amos *Bucky Barnes- Sebastian Stan *Clint Barton- Jeremy Renner *Bobbi Morse- Adrianne Palicki *Colten Glenn- Boris Kodjoe *W'Kabi- Daniel Kaluuya *Ayo- Florence Kasumba *Mitakafu- Connie Chiume *River Tribe Elder- Isaach De Bankole *Lance Hunter- Nick Blood *Killmonger Extremist Bomber- Lahmard Tate Locations * Golden City, Wakanda * Wakandan Outreach Center, Oakland, California * Lemuria * Jabari Mountains, Wakanda * Warrior Falls, Wakanda * Mount Bashenga, Wakanda * The Raft Trivia and Easter Eggs * In the comics, Namor is the ruler of Atlantis, not Lemuria. This was changed because it would make no sense for an army from the middle of the Atlantic to attack a country in Eastern Africa. I will write a solo movie for Namor where he will get on good terms with the rest of the Avengers and he will take the Lemurians to the Atlantic where they will build Atlantis on the ruins of The Raft. * In the original drafts of this movie, Storm was introduced and a love triangle arc distracted T'Challa from the invasion. Instead, Storm will be a character in Black Panther 3. She will be introduced and worshiped as a goddess by the Wakandan tribes. She will be teased in the credits with a storm over Nakia and T'Challa's wedding ceremony. * The Oakland Wakandan Outreach Center set up at the end of Black Panther is being set up as the West Coast Avengers- a team from the comics. * In my MCU timeline, Clint's family is killed in Infinity War or Avengers 4. * Category:MoviesClint Barton and Bobbi Morse running the Outreach Center is a reference to their romance in the comics. * In the comics, Mandla is M'Baku's brother- but in the MCU he is M'Baku's father. * In the comics, Hawkeye and Bobbi Morse lead the West Coast Avengers, and in the MCU they will alongside White Wolf, also known as Bucky Barnes. * T'Challa's red robe is a reference to T'Challa becoming Daredevil in the comics. * The colors of Bucky's tunic is a reference to the colors of his Captain America suit from the comics. * Bucky's initial White Wolf habit has a subtle reference to the Punisher- with white spray paint crudely sprayed over the black of the habit. * Lance's wish to be White Wolf is a reference to Lance's last name- Hunter- also the name of White Wolf in the comics. * Bobbi's outfit is a reference to her comic book costume- the colors white and black inverted. * Lance's outfit is a reference to his comic book colors- yellow and purple. * Derik Glenn is the name given to the MCU adaption of the American Panther character from recent Black Panther comics. * The American Panther, in the comics, is a patriotic American vigilante in Hell's Kitchen. * Colten Glenn in the police disguise a reference to American Panther's comic career of being an NYPD officer despite being based in California in the MCU. * The bomber vest's colors are references to American Panther's comic book colors. * T'Challa's shield is John Walker's usual shield from the comics. Category:Valeyard6282 Category:MCU Movies Category:MCU (Valeyard6282) Movies Category:MCU Category:Marvel Movies